


Always By Your Side

by furchte_die_schildkrote



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha is raped until they become an omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Betrayal, Betrayed character doesn't realize they were betrayed, Bitching, M/M, Referenced gangrape, Sibling Incest, Submission, Third party secretly arranges the gangrape of a loved one and then fucks them afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/pseuds/furchte_die_schildkrote
Summary: Tim was never meant to be an alpha; that much had always been clear to Danny.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



Danny could smell Tim before he saw him, lying there on the alleyway ground, barely conscious, his trousers pulled down to his ankles.

Rather, Danny could smell the mess on him, so thick and pungent that an uninformed passerby would never even suspect that Tim was an alpha underneath it all. His face was splotchy and red, painted with a mix of dried tears, snot, and come. Come was still leaking out of his ass, even as some had already dried and crusted on his skin. Bruises and scratches ran across every inch of exposed skin. Bitemarks, too, although none that broke skin; the pack knew Danny would withhold payment if any of them tried to claim Tim as their own.

“Oh, God. Tim? Are you okay?” Danny asked, crouching down to redress Tim. He let a wave of concern wash over his face. It wasn’t difficult. Tim was a wreck. 

Tim only groaned in response, looking at Danny with a sharp yet distant pain in his eyes. It hurt to see Tim so ruined. It hurt even more to see him marked by other alphas, but it had to be done. Tim was never meant to be an alpha. He was meant to belong to Danny. 

Danny didn’t say another word as they made their way back to his flat. It was easy enough to get Tim home; Danny had arranged for the assault to happen just down the street. Tim clung to him like a shipwrecked man would cling to a rock in a stormy ocean. 

Once they were inside, Danny guided Tim to sit on the sofa.

“Tim, I’ve got to ask. What happened?” Danny asked as gently as he could manage, as if it weren’t obvious just from looking at Tim.

Tim took in a sharp, shallow breath and then began to speak, his voice raspy and weak.

“I was coming back from the club when someone came up from behind. A whole group of someone’s, I suppose. One of them hit me across the back of the head, and just like that, I was on the ground. They were on me within a second. Dragged me down the alleyway where you found me. It all happened so fast. There were so many of them. I don’t know if I could’ve fought them off sober, and tonight, I was...not. _Fuck,_ Danny. I must have been wasted—”

“Shh, don’t worry. It’s not your fault,” Danny said, soothing him. It really wasn’t. There was no way for Tim to know his drinks were coming out at double strength that night.

Tim looked up at him with these enormous, _wishful_ eyes, and Danny wondered if the change had already begun. Was Tim looking for solace in an alpha’s approval? Or just responding to his brother’s reassurance.

“I thought it was just a mugging at first, but then,” Tim swallowed. “Then they began pulling at my clothes, and I noticed two of them were in rut. They must have thought I was an omega, but by the time they saw I wasn’t...I don’t know. I guess things had already gone too far to stop. They—. Well, you saw.”

Danny bit back the urge to pry for the more lurid details. Were the men able to knot him? Did they fuck his mouth? Did they make him beg not to be treated like the slut he was always meant to be? Did he come as they fucked him like a bitch? 

Instead, he reminded himself not to push things too far. Not until Tim was properly in heat and unlikely to remember anything too incriminating. Besides, the men had promised him footage.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Danny said softly. “I’ll run the bath.”

“No,” Tim slowly shook his head. “No, what about the police? Or a hospital?” 

But Tim didn’t make any motion to resist or reach for his phone. He just looked expectantly up at Danny, waiting for a response. A sharp thrill ran up Danny’s spine. There was no doubt, now. Tim was turning. 

“We can get you to a hospital later, but first we have to get you in the bath. Look at you. You’re in shock. This will help warm you up.”

Tim considered this for a moment, and then nodded, letting Danny guide him to his feet.

It was strange to see Tim so subdued and pliant. Looking at that cloudy, confused look in Tim’s eyes, Danny could hardly imagine what the flood of hormones must be doing to his brother’s head. It wouldn’t last. Once the first heat had come and gone, Tim would be back to his old self. Vibrant, beaming, and brilliant. Only now, he would finally belong to Danny, as he was always meant to. 

Once they reached the bathroom, Danny began running the water. Tim stared on distantly as the water filled the tub, his fingers hesitating at the hem of his torn, dirtied shirt.

“Thanks, Danny.” Tim said, his voice shaky and hollow, barely more than a whisper, clearly waiting for Danny to leave the bathroom. “I can do this part myself.”

“Absolutely not. I wouldn’t dream of letting you handle any of this by yourself. I’m here for you, Tim. Always,” Danny said, voice warm and tender. He reached his hand out to cup Tim’s face, making Tim flinch away before nuzzling in towards the touch, only to pull away once more. 

“There’s something wrong with me, Danny. _Please_ , I need a hospital,” Tim said, his voice cracking with fear. 

Danny shifted his hand to the back of Tim’s neck. A shiver ran down his spine as watched all that tension and fear melt away. 

“We’ll get you to a hospital later, but right now, what you need is a bath,” Danny said, putting as much power as he could manage behind his words even as he practically trembled with excitement. “Now, do you want my help undressing, or can you manage on your own?”

Tim began to peel his shirt upwards in response. He moved gingerly, as if each inch of skin hurt to reveal. A twinge of sympathy sparked in Danny’s heart, but this had to be done eventually. He would be fucking Tim through his first heat soon enough.

Once in the tub, Tim seemed slightly more at ease, relaxing into the warmth that engulfed him. He barely even flinched when Danny began to work over him with a soapy washcloth, washing the stink of the other alphas off of him as well as he could—tracing every livid bruise and hickey, longing to paint them over with his own marks. Danny could feel his aching erection straining at his trousers, impatient for the real action to begin.

Tim stiffened as Danny’s hand dipped down to his inner thigh. Panic lit up across his face, and his legs pressed together.

“I need to clean between your legs, Tim,” Danny said, patient but firm. He held Tim’s gaze until Tim had to break contact, casting his eyes down. Danny delighted at how strongly the submission instinct had taken hold in Tim. It would be weaker in future heats, once he was settled in his new body. Easier to resist, too, once he knew how to recognize it. Danny had to savor this while it lasted.

Reluctant as Tim was, he finally did as he was told and spread his legs for Danny. A dark, scarlet blush burned across his face as Danny began to inspect the damage. He cleaned away the remaining spunk, revealing Tim’s raw, swollen hole. There were some small tears, but nothing so devastating as to leave Tim unfuckable during his first heat. 

Tim squirmed as Danny prodded and massaged his hole. His cock even began stirring, growing red and stiff.

“Could you run some colder water?” Tim asked, his voice ragged. “It’s getting hot.”

Danny reached a hand up to Tim’s forehead. He was burning hot. _Finally_ , the heat had finally taken hold.

“You really don’t know what’s happening, do you?” Danny mused, letting the mask slip just slightly.

“What do you mean—”

Danny cut him off with a deep, claiming kiss. He was pleased to feel Tim’s mouth fall open underneath his own. He could still taste the other alphas on Tim’s tongue, but that hardly mattered now that he had Tim so thoroughly possessed. As Danny deepened the kiss, he slipped two fingers down between Tim’s legs, pressing inside. Tim bucked away even as he moaned into Danny’s mouth, but Danny pressed forward, fucking Tim on his fingers as he claimed his mouth. Tim was loose, but Danny figured that could only be expected after all the abuse he had already taken tonight. He was hot, he was slick, and he was _Danny’s_. What else mattered? After a few moments, Tim even began to press back against his fingers, taking them deeper inside him, begging for more.

When Danny finally pulled away, the only emotion left in Tim’s eyes was raw, unfettered need. He was perfect. Finally.


End file.
